This invention relates to a hinge device that has a lock which can be used on foldable furniture.
Foldable furniture such as chairs, chaise lounges and the like are well known and have been used for many years. While very useful for their intended purposes, such furniture may move from their opened position to a partially or completely folded (collapsed) position if the hinge joint joining the folding members becomes unstable. A user may as a result fall to the ground. This movement of the members may be due to movement of the user when in a seated position or may be due to other reasons, such as the movement of the hinged members relative to each other. Whatever the reason, it would be very desirable for the unfolded furniture to remain in position until the user desires to fold the same for transport or storage.
Locking devices that can be used to lock two legs or leg segments joined by a hinge connection are known. One such locking device consisting of a pivotally mounted locking member fixed to one member that can be moved to end another lug stop type member fixed on the second member.
In the present invention the hinge mounted on a first rigid member has an extension with a safety locking assembly. The assembly keeps the chair seat back and the seat base frame from collapsing. Incorporated into the locking assembly is an extended end which can engage a stop member on a first member to lock the first and second members together, all as Will be detailed in the specification that follows hereafter.
This invention relates to a locking assembly mounted to a first rigid member, like a leg or frame member of a foldable chair, by a hinge joint on one end of the member. The locking assembly can be locked to the first member to retain a second rigid member by an extending pin. The locking assembly is locked in place on the first member by an extendable locking pin whose end can engage a stop post in the first member when pivoted to locked position.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide for an improved locking device for foldable furniture or the like.
Another object is to provide for such a device in which one member has a locking assembly mounted at one end by a hinge connection to the same first member which, when locked in place on that member, retains a second rigid member to the first member by a pin.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to readers from a consideration of the ensuing description and the accompanying drawings.